dragons_of_atlantis_heirs_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Cave
''Dragon Cave - Exploration Screenshot_2014-01-25-19-48-05.jpg|Won 10k Metal Screenshot 2014-01-25-15-18-43-1-.jpg|Waiting to be able to explore again. Screenshot_2014-01-25-19-49-09.jpg|Digging for treasure in Lost Treasure of Atlantis" Screenshot_2014-01-25-23-08-30.jpg|Won a 15 min Speedup Screenshot_2014-01-25-23-29-06.jpg|Won a 1 min Speedup Screenshot_2014-01-25-23-56-23.jpg|Won 5k wood Screenshot_2014-01-26-02-45-40.jpg|Won a 1 hour Speedup Screenshot_2014-01-26-03-56-26.jpg|Won a 5 minute Speedup Screenshot_2014-01-26-04-19-58.jpg|Won 25 SSDs wiki01.png|Dark Forest Treasure - 15 Minute Speedup : Explanation: :: ''"Every day you will be able to send your Dragon out ten times to explore the enchanted Dragon Cave, and discover hidden treasures! :: Rarer and higher level treasure requires your Dragon to be exploring for a longer period of time. If your Dragon is out exploring, it cannot be sent into battle or defend your city. Your Dragon cannot be sent to the Dragon Cave if it is on a march or injured. :: Rewards will disappear if you do not collect them within 24 hours." :: Tabs= Please select a tab to begin. : Reward Chart is a compilation of what you can win, and where. : My Findings is a Log of what I got, how long it took me, and where I got it from. : Theories is a list of possible theories as to why and how we get rewarded. No proof yet. : Extra Info is a list of other useful information regarding the Dragon Cave feature. : Bugs & Known Issues is a compilation of errors and possible ways to resolve them. |-| Reward Chart= I have modified the reward chart based on my own and your findings (Please view the My Findings tab). It seems that some of the items people have told were lies (which is normal). This is a more accurate representation as to what you are likely to receive as of yet. |-| My Findings= Before you read on, I'm not sure if this is important or not, but my '''Great Dragon level is 16' and my Dragon Lore Research is level 8. If you have different times and/or rewards than I do, it might be because one of these two factors. I'm not sure yet, as we are all still learning about the Cave.'' Below is a list of tables including the last 7 days of using the Dragon Cave. I forgot to make screenshots of every finding until the last 3 days. Before that, I only took screenshots of new findings or rare findings. It seems that today, all the game wanted to give me was High Mountain Treasure...Not quite sure why. But what is evident is that High Mountain Treasure is very likely to give 5k Resource packs and 1 minute speedups. |-| Theories= *Dragon Lore research level could affect rewards/dig times. Although this is unlikely. *Dragon Level could affect rewards/dig times. Quite possibly the higher up in level you get, the faster your GD can dig and the better rewards it can find. *There could be a theme behind each Type/Location. Such as: **High Mountain Treasure could yeild more Metal, and more SSD/BDs. **Dark Forest Treasure could yeild more Wood, Giants. **Ancients Plunder could yield more speedups. **Legendary Treasure could yeild more of each item you find (i.e. instead of a 1 min speed you are more likely to get a 5 min speed; You are more likely to get 80k res instead of 5k; etc) **Lost Treasure of Atlantis could yeild the best treasure, with the highest amounts of each given. All of these are just theories to be tested through trial and error. I would like to see what everyone thinks as well as their findings. |-| Extra Info= * I have received items from "High Mountain" in "Legendary" (i.e. I waited 4 hours for 5k gold), but you are more likely to receive better items from higher tier treasure locations and wait times (as it states in the description). So please just use this as a guide to what you might get, and not what you WILL get. Also, this is just what I, and a few other people, have gotten from the Cave so far, it may not be completely accurate, but a good place to start. * When it says that you can only do it 10 times per day, it actually means ten times per 24 hour cycle. So at 00:00 (Midnight UTC), you will be able to do it again, NOT 24 hours after your first exploration attempt. * You do not need to wait before you can dig/explore again. As soon as you claim your reward, you can go again (Only if you have free exploration attempts left). |-| Bugs & Known Issues= *Sometimes when you go to the Dragon Cave to explore after 00:00 UTC, you will have 0 exploration attempts left despite the counter having reset. To fix this: Go to settings, tap force app refresh. Doing so will correct this issue and you can go back to the Cave with 10 exploration attempts awaiting you. *When you win a troop, it will not go directly into your troop list. This is not a bug, it is simply is stored as an item first. Go to items, tap General, and scroll until you find your troop. Upon hitting Use, you will see a notification stating the troop has gone into your troop list. *Sometimes after your wait to claim your prize is over, and you go to claim your prize, no chest will be there. In these events, it is best to either wait a few seconds, or do a force app refresh. If neither works, you can try to do a Hard Reset, which is going into your Phone/Tablet's settings and Force Closing the app, then restarting. If all else fails, contact Kabam via Submit a Bug. *I just found a bug where I did not receive my prize after waiting. I submitted my findings under Day 5 and posted "NO PRIZE," and after I came back from posting, the chest was there, I claimed it, and it was in the middle of the next dig already. I am not sure why it happened or how to fix it. But if you experience the same bug, just go onto the next one, and if you don't get your prize, please go to Submit a Bug. : In order to avoid faulty data, please provide images as proof of any finds. However, to avoid a flood of unnecessary pictures, please follow a few rules: :# Please check whether your find has already been documented with an image. If so, we appreciate the effort, but please do not upload another picture. :# Add pictures to the slideshow relevant to the "type" of chest you have found. That is, pictures about High Mountain Treasures only go into that specific slideshow below. :# Only upload "relevant" images: Either providing proof for a certain type of find (ie SSD), or - if a range is given in the table - for the bounds of the range. (ie 10k metal if the table above reads "10 to 20k of ressources") '''' If you have anything to add to this page, please do so. Category:Browse Category:Buildings